<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning! by Lightning_Zombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747631">Good Morning!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Zombie/pseuds/Lightning_Zombie'>Lightning_Zombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadza, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, this is an au but idk what to tag it as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Zombie/pseuds/Lightning_Zombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A school morning at the sleepy bois house :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Me, writing something other than zombie fics? Impossible, but it's happened</p><p>I’ve decided to post a few of the sleepy bois one shots I wrote a while ago because I write too much angst these days. Idk what to call this AU because everything sounds weird but basically dadza and his teenaged sons are normal for once. Also techno and Wilbur are twins because fuck dsmp canon amirite?</p><p>///</p><p>This is a work of fiction about my interpretation of the persona's of CC's, not the CC's themselves. Do not repost my fics to other sites. Do not send my fics to CC's. If you're a CC, in the nicest way possible, go away. This is for the fans.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Phil opens the bedroom door slowly, the one at the end of the hall adorned with band posters and sheet music, scribbled lyrics and game stills. Inside, an acoustic guitar leans against the wall next to an electric one. The computer sits dormant on the desk, a black jacket and yellow sweater slung over the back of the chair, various beanies scattered all around the room.</p><p>  Phil steps around a discarded ukulele laying in the middle of the floor. He crouches down next to the single bed set against the wall opposite the window. He knows better than to open the curtains before his eldest son wakes up.</p><p>  “Good morning, Wil.” Phil whispers, stroking his hand through Wilbur’s fluffy brown hair. Wilbur wakes up slowly, shifting under his duvet. He groans and shields his eyes from the minimal sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains. </p><p>  “Too early…” He buries half his face in the grey pillows beneath his head.</p><p>  Phil chuckles and pushes up Wilbur’s hair to kiss him on the forehead. “Come on, mate, you've got an hour before the bus comes.” He straightens up as Wil mutters complaints, and leaves the room. Careful to be quiet, he sets the door ajar and moves on to the next room.</p><p>  The middle door is covered in book quotes and anime posters, fencing certificates and creative writing awards. Phil knocks first and gets an affirmative response. He enters to find Techno sitting cross legged on his bed, still in his pyjamas but his rucksack is packed next to the door. Techno looks up from his phone and smiles.</p><p>  “Morning, son.” Phil walks over to his bed and kisses Techno on the forehead. There’s nothing on the floor to avoid in here, but the desk is covered in papers and the two bookshelves are stuffed with books of all shapes and sizes. The open curtains give a view of the swings hanging from a large oak tree in the garden. Sunlight floods the room, bathing it in a golden glow.</p><p>  “You’d better get in the shower before Wil gets up.” Phil reminds Techno. The boy nods wordlessly and Phil leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>  He moves to the final door, covered in YouTuber posters and stickers, video game characters and little drawings of bees. Phil steps inside, glancing at the swarms of bee drawings blu tacked to the wall, a portion of them much higher than the others. The whole room is relatively clean, although a few empty coke cans surround the overflowing bin. Phil makes a mental note to remind Tommy to take the trash out. He picks up Tommy’s phone and dials the most recently called number. </p><p>  “Hi Phil!” Tubbo calls through the phone, his voice singsong. He’s probably been awake for a while already.</p><p>  “Hey kid.” Phil smiles. Tommy stirs and sits up. Phil hands him the phone and kisses him on the forehead. “Morning son.” He whispers, then leaves the room as Tubbo enthusiastically tells Tommy about a spider he found in his kitchen, while Tommy sleepily responds in disgust.</p><p>  Phil gets exactly thirty seconds of peace and halfway down the stairs before the twins start fighting.</p><p>  "I got here first!" Techno shoves Wilbur out of the way, but Wilbur blocks the door with his arms. "Come on, dude, you take forever!"</p><p>  "Which is why I should go first, cause I need more time to get ready." Wilbur counters. They stare at each other, stuck in a stand-off.</p><p>  "Coming through!" Tommy yells, ducking underneath Wilbur's arm and slamming the bathroom door behind him.</p><p>  "Tommy!" Wilbur hammers on the door as Techno sighs. "You little shit!"</p><p>  "Bruh." Techno sighs, then shrugs. "Should've let me go first."</p><p>  "Fuck you." Wilbur grins, then runs for the stairs. "First dibs on the coffee machine!"</p><p>  "I don't think so." Phil yells, already in the kitchen with a mug in his hands. Wilbur slides in after him, Techno on his heels.</p><p>  "You can make me a drink then?" Wilbur smiles as he sits in his usual chair at the dining room table. Techno sits next to him and opens his phone again.</p><p>  "Fuck off." Phil gets two more mugs out anyway. </p><p>  Techno pours himself some cereal while Wilbur makes toast. Tommy comes bounding down the stairs, back on the phone with Tubbo. Wilbur leaves the toast at his place at the table and sprints up the stairs before Techno can react.</p><p>  "We need another shower." Techno mutters as Tommy steals Wilbur's breakfast.</p><p>  "Well if you find an extra room in the house to put it in, let me know." Phil shrugs and sits down with his coffee. </p><p>  The boys get dressed for school, then the next quarter of an hour is spent trying to find Tommy and Wilbur's stuff. Phil finds Tommy's missing Maths textbook behind the sofa, and Techno finds Wilbur's Geography folders under his bed. Not under Wilbur's bed, under Techno's bed. Tommy claims to have nothing to do with either event. All of Techno's stuff is in his bag, because he's the only child capable of pre-planning effectively.</p><p>  "You have three minutes to get in the car before I leave without you." Phil yells up the stairs. Techno wanders out of the kitchen and towards the door, still scrolling through his phone. Phil grabs his hand before he leaves. "Put that down for once, hm?"</p><p>  Techno smiles slightly, but doesn't put his phone away.</p><p>  Tommy comes thundering down the stairs, talking to Tubbo on his phone.</p><p>  "We picking him up today?" Phil asks.</p><p>  "Nah, Dream got his car fixed." Tubbo says, then shouts, "Which is no good if Dream doesn't actually get in it!"</p><p>  Dream shouts back incoherently, and Phil laughs. Tommy runs out to the car and yells at Techno for stealing 'his seat'. They've always had a rule that whoever gets to the car first gets the passenger seat, but Tommy is never first to the car, so he hates that rule and tries to circumvent it. </p><p>  "Dad!" Wilbur yells from the living room.</p><p>  "Yeah?"</p><p>  "D'you know where my glasses are?"</p><p>  Phil sighs and walks over to the room, knowing exactly what to expect. Wilbur rummages through a draw and looks up. He's shaking a little bit.</p><p>  "They're missing, I think Tommy might've-"</p><p>  Phil walks up to him and plucks Wilbur's glasses off of his head, and puts them over his eyes. "These glasses?"</p><p>  "Oh." Wilbur smiles sheepishly. "Sorry."</p><p>  "It's alright, son. Now get in the car, we're gonna be late."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These four are the ideal family dynamic, you cannot change my mind.</p><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>